I Still Dream of Jeannie Alternate Ending
by Danja
Summary: An alternate ending for the TV-Movie "I Still Dream of Jeannie". R
1. Chapter 1

**I Still Dream of Jeannie**

**Alternate Ending**

**Part I**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I wrote this alternate ending for "I Still Dream of Jeannie" for another site. I thought I would share it here with all of you. :)

* * *

"Eleven o'clock", said Jeannie as she checked her watch. She and Mr. Simpson were racing towards NASA in Mr. Simpson's car. "Time is almost up."

"We're about ten miles from NASA," said Mr. Simpson, driving. His eyes darted to and fro, scanning for speed traps.

A darkened alley caught Jeannie's eye.

"Stop here," said Jeannie.

"Why?" Mr. Simpson inquired.

"Just do it!" Jeannie said icily.

Mr. Simpson shrugged his shoulders and pulled to a stop on the side of the road. Jeannie burst out of the passenger seat of the car and ran down the alley, into the shadows.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Simpson called after Jeannie.

"Go to NASA! Anthony needs you!" Jeannie cried back from the shadows.

"I'm not leaving you!" Mr. Simpson cried back.

"Never mind me! Go to NASA!" Jeannie commanded. "I will meet you there!"

"HOW? You're on _FOOT!_" Mr. Simpson shot back.

Mr. Simpson walked hesitantly down the darkened alley. "Mrs. Nelson?" he called after her. The only response was silence … deep, dead silence.

"Mrs. Nelson …?" Jeannie had vanished into the shadows, into the night.

* * *

"HEALEY! CAN'T YOU _START_ THIS THING!" General Wescott bellowed from the back of the grunting, groaning jeep.

"I am doing my best, Sir," Col. Healey replied as he madly twisted the key, frantically trying to turn the engine over.

_Built by the lowest bidder, _Col. Healey thought wryly.

* * *

"Where's the file?" Eddie barked as he jabbed the gun into Tony Jr.'s side. He and Guzer shoved Tony Jr. into the darkened office.

"It's in there … behind that door," Tony Jr. replied weakly. "That's my father's office."

Guzer turned the handle. "It's locked," he said.

"Well, _OPEN_ it," Eddie shot back sarcastically.

* * *

A silent, invisible figure hovered over NASA's Executive Office Building.

The figure slowly descended down onto the roof.

* * *

The lock was now jammed full of Guzer's handiwork: assorted picks, skeleton keys, and one pair of adjustable pliers wrapped around the shaft of the knob.

Eddie glanced at his watch and glared at _Guzer. I'd like to get outta here sometime between now and Christmas,_ he thought impatiently.

Eddie rapped his cane on Guzer's forearm. Guzer, being the obedient minion that he was, stepped aside to let Eddie through.

With one swift kick, Eddie forced open the door.

Eddie, Tony Jr., and Guzer then stepped inside.

* * *

Fifth Floor, NASA Executive Office building.

The creature sniffed the air, its eyes scanning the hallways. Every nerve and sinew in its body was now poised for attack.

_Anthony is nearby, _it thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

* * *

"Where's the file?" Eddie asked. They were now inside Col. Nelson's office.

"File's in there," said Tony Jr. as he pointed to a row of file cabinets. He then pointed to Major Nelson's desk and added, "The key is under the desk."

"Well, GET it!" Eddie hissed.

Tony Jr. crawled underneath the desk as Eddie and Guzer waited by the file cabinets. Underneath the desk, he spotted an alarm button.

Tony Jr. crossed himself and prayed for the best. _Here goes nothing._

Tony Jr. touched the alarm button and bolted for the door. The air was soon filled with the sound of wailing Klaxons.

"The kid tricked us!" exclaimed Guzer. "This place is gonna be swarming with MPs!"

"GET him!" Eddie barked.

* * *

"HEALEY! Someone's broken into the files at the space center!" said General Wescott as he cradled a brick-sized cell phone. "Let's get outta here!"

"Right," said Col. Healey as he twisted the key in the ignition, struggling to turn the engine over.

_C'mon, baby, do it for Daddy, _Col. Healey thought as the engine groaned and churned. _Do it for Uncle Roger. _

All at once, the jeep miraculously roared to life. _Thank you, God_, Col. Healey prayed silently as he shifted the creaking transmission into Drive.

"_CHAAAAAAAARGE!_" boomed General Wescott as he stood up in the back of the jeep and pointed the way. "I'm coming through!"

* * *

Mr. Simpson sat at a stop sign about two blocks away from NASA's main entrance. All at once, a stream of wailing police cars began making a beeline for the front gate right along with him.

_I guess that's for me, _Mr. Simpson thought as he joined the convoy.

* * *

"I think he's in here!" said Guzer as he ran inside the storeroom.

Eddie rushed in after Guzer and slammed the doors behind him (A pair of three-inch-thick fire-rated steel doors, to be exact.)

Tony Jr. lay facedown on the floor, behind several stacks of chairs, keeping out of sight.

"Let's throw a little LIGHT on the subject," said Eddie as he flipped on the lights.

"Olly, olly, oxen-free! C'mon out!" Eddie cried. He then taunted, "Nowhere to run, kid! The doors are locked!

"It's just you and me!"

* * *

Third Floor, NASA Executive Office Building.

The creature stood outside the locked storeroom, its quarry now mere feet away.

_Three heartbeats, _the creature thought.

Its adrenaline surged. Its heart raced. Its chest pounded. The scent of its prey now filled its nostrils.

_Anthony is _HERE_._

* * *

Tony Jr. leaped up and ran towards the far side of the room.

"There he is! GET HIM!" Eddie shouted as he and Guzer ran towards Tony Jr.

"You're DEAD, kid!" Eddie shouted as he hobbled towards Tony Jr.

All at once, a loud BOOM filled the air. The heretofore locked three-inch-thick fire-rated steel doors were suddenly blasted wide open, open to the point of their falling off their hinges.

Eddie and Guzer turned on their heels towards the smoke-filled empty space that was once the doorway.

A lone petite, trim, female figure emerged from the smoke. She had a mane of blonde hair and was wearing a red dress with beige heels.

Jeannie.

"Who … is THAT?" Eddie snapped as he stared at the silhouetted figure of Jeannie standing in the doorway.

"I dunno, but she's looking at _YOU!_" Guzer replied.

"_DO NOT TOUCH HIM!_" Jeannie thundered, her voice inhumanly echoing and reverberating throughout the room.

Tony Jr. turned towards Jeannie and exclaimed, "Mom!"

Guzer looked at Tony Jr., then back towards Jeannie. " 'Mom?' " he interjected. "You're his _MOTHER?_"

Silently and deliberately, Jeannie folded her arms in front of her chest, assuming a fighting posture.

"You're toast," said Eddie to Jeannie as he drew his gun and hobbled towards her. "You're DEAD!"

Jeannie blinked. Eddie's gun suddenly flew out of his grasp and landed on the floor nearby.

Guzer stared wide-eyed at the gun. "How'd she do that?" he wondered aloud.

"Get the gun! GET THE GUN!" Eddie shrieked.

As Guzer reached for the gun, Jeannie blinked again. The gun disappeared, only to reappear in Jeannie's hand.

Jeannie studied the gun for a moment. She then threw it away behind her and again folded her arms in front of her chest, assuming her fighting posture once more.

"Get the kid! Get the KID!" Eddie screamed.

Thinking quickly, Guzer picked up a chair and raised it over his head, as if to drop it on Tony Jr.'s skull.

"Guz, you don't wanna do this," Tony Jr. warned.

"I got's ta, Tony," Guzer whined.

"You don't know what you're DEALING with!" Tony Jr. shouted. "She's not as she _APPEARS!_"

Guzer glanced around as he prepared to throw the chair at Tony Jr. "Just turn your head or something," he said.

Jeannie blinked. The chair disappeared from Guzer's grasp.

Guzer looked up over his head, into the empty space where the chair had once been

Jeannie blinked and disappeared. As she disappeared, disembodied evil laughter suddenly echoed throughout the room.

"She's gone," said Eddie.

"Where'd she go?" Guzer asked. "She was just here."

All at once, a gnarled, transparent, liquid talon attached to a muscular forearm grabbed Guzer by his belt buckle and hoisted him into the air!

"GUZ!" Eddie cried.

"EDDIE!" Guzer sputtered. He kicked, flailed, and clawed at the air.

A second gnarled, transparent, liquid talon grabbed Guzer's throat. The transparent, liquid creature then heaved Guzer at Eddie, causing the two of them to collapse in a heap.

Eddie pushed Guzer off of him and lurched forward, only to find himself (and Guzer) trapped in an enchanted, invisible box!

"What is this?" Eddie wondered aloud as a dazed Guzer staggered to his feet. "I'm bangin' into _NOTHIN'!_" Eddie slammed his shoulder against the side of the enchanted, invisible box, trying to break free.

As Guzer and Eddie struggled to free themselves, disembodied evil laughter once more echoed throughout the room.

The Monster ... The Creature ... The Entity that Jeannie truly was ... had just been awakened from its slumber.

All for Anthony ... Her Beloved Son.

Jeannie reappeared once more, near the empty doorway. Tony Jr. rushed to his mother's side.

"Nice work," said Jeannie to Tony Jr. "Job well done."

"They gonna be OK?" Tony Jr. asked.

"They will be fine," Jeannie said quietly. "The police should be able to handle them from here on out."

"Let us go," said Jeannie as she and Tony Jr. turned and walked out the doorway.

* * *

"I take back everything I said about you," said Tony Jr. as he and Jeannie walked down the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Jeannie asked, glancing at him quizzically.

"About your ..."

Jeannie grabbed Tony Jr. by the shoulder, stopping him.

"You have no need to apologize," said Jeannie.

"I don't?"

Jeannie shook her head ... _No_. "You are not the first person to react this way," she said. "They do tend to frighten ... most people."

"I was wrong," said Tony Jr. "They're a part of you. I was wrong to say anything."

"Anthony ..."

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me something," said Jeannie.

"What?"

"If something is troubling you, I want you to tell me," said Jeannie.

Tony Jr.'s eyebrows shot upwards. "Really?"

Jeannie nodded. "I have spent too many years walking on eggshells, tiptoeing around ... 'elephants in the room', as it were.

"This is _NOT_ what I want ... from my son."

"I will do it," said Tony Jr.

Jeannie then added, "Having said this, I DO reserve the right to use them ... when the need arises."

Tony Jr. smiled a thin smile. "Of course," he said.

* * *

Jeannie and Tony Jr. emerged from the elevator in NASA's parking garage (The police having gone inside moments before to apprehend Eddie and Guzer.)

"Mrs. Nelson!" Mr. Simpson cried as he rushed towards Tony Jr. and Jeannie. All three were now in the parking garage.

"Hi, Mr. Simpson," said Tony Jr., greeting him.

"How …?" Mr. Simpson asked, pointing and gesticulating wildly.

"How _WHAT?_" Jeannie inquired.

"How … How did you … DO that?" Mr. Simpson asked.

Jeannie cocked her head coquettishly. "Do _WHAT?_"

"You _BEAT_ me! You beat me _HERE!_" Mr. Simpson spat out the words. "We were ten miles away! You were on foot!

"How …"

Jeannie gently placed a hand on Mr. Simpson's shoulder. "Mr. Simpson," she said. "There is a _lot_ I have not told you about myself."

"How …"

Jeannie touched her fingertips to Mr. Simpson's lips, bidding him silent. "For now, let us leave it at that," she said quietly with a smile.

At that moment, General Wescott and Col. Healey pulled up in the creaking, groaning jeep.

"Mrs. Nelson, you have a _LOT _to answer for," said a red-faced General Wescott as he got out of the jeep, the veins on his neck bulging with rage.

Just as General Wescott was about launch into his tirade, the elevator door opened. A brace of police officers brought out a handcuffed Eddie and Guzer. The police brought Eddie and Guzer over to General Wescott for his inspection.

"Who … are _THEY?_" General Wescott snapped as he gestured at Eddie and Guzer.

"Your spies, General," Jeannie said quietly, smiling a small smile of satisfaction.

"_SPIES?_" General Wescott exclaimed. He then glowered at Jeannie.

"This _TIME_, Mrs. Nelson," General Wescott growled as he turned and walked away with the police, Eddie, and Guzer.

"All's well that ends well, I guess," said Col. Healey.

"Quite," said Jeannie. "I guess our work here is done." She then added, "Shall we go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

* * *

"You should've _SEEN_ her, Mr. Simpson!" Tony Jr. exclaimed happily as he, Jeannie, and Mr. Simpson walked through the front door of the Nelson home. "She really reamed those guys!"

"It was nothing," Jeannie said modestly.

" 'Nothing?' You were SPECTACULAR!" Tony Jr. beamed.

Jeannie blushed in response. She wasn't used to having an audience around when she … _worked. _

"I'll bet she was," Mr. Simpson replied, his voice quavering. His body trembled. _Who_ ARE _these people? _he wondered.

"Mr. Simpson, you are trembling," said Jeannie, taking note of Mr. Simpson's condition. "May I get you something? Some chamomile tea, perhaps?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Nelson. Thank you," said Mr. Simpson. "I really should be getting home."

"I appreciate everything you have done for us," said Jeannie after Mr. Simpson turned towards the door. "I could not have found Anthony without you."

Mr. Simpson turned back towards Jeannie and Tony Jr. as he walked out the door. "My pleasure, Mrs. Nelson," he said. "Anthony, I will see you in school tomorrow," he said to Tony Jr.

"OK, Mr. Simpson," Tony Jr. replied.

"Take care," said Mr. Simpson as he shut the front door behind him.

Tony Jr. looked at the clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes to midnight", he said. _And no new master in sight, _he thought glumly. "I guess this is it."

Jeannie folded her arms and blinked. Gone was her mortal attire of red dress and beige heels. In its place she now wore a silver beaded white harem outfit.

"Not quite," said Jeannie.

"Huh?"

"I still have one last card to play," said Jeannie. She blinked. A white parchment scroll suddenly appeared in her hand.

"SHAM-IR! I, Jeannie, seek an audience with thee!" Jeannie intoned.

A puff of smoke appeared before Jeannie and Tony Jr. When the smoke cleared, Sham-Ir, Chief of the Genies, stood before them.

"Your time is almost up, Jeannie," said Sham-Ir. "I would not waste it in idle conversation."

"Rest assured, I am doing no such thing," Jeannie replied. "I am filing an appeal with the Council of Elders."

Sham-Ir raised his eyebrows. The veins in his neck bulged in anger. "You would go over my _HEAD!_" he exclaimed.

"I seek an exemption from this rule … this outdated, archaic, rule," said Jeannie. "A rule conceived in a time long ago … before man learned to soar through the heavens in rocket ships.

"My master is still very much an 'earthly' master," Jeannie continued. "The fact that he is in space now temporarily does not change that. He _WILL_ return."

_And when he does, I will be waiting for him, _Jeannie thought happily.

"He may be in space _NOW_ … for the moment … but earth is still _very_ much his home," Jeannie concluded.

"This is an OUTRAGE!" Sham-Ir fumed.

Jeannie blinked. The scroll disappeared from her hand.

Tony Jr. looked at the clock on the wall. _Ten minutes to midnight, _he thought.

"I have learned many things during my time among the mortals," said Jeannie. "One of which is the importance of righting wrongs and correcting injustices when they occur.

"This rule … as it stands … is _wrong_," Jeannie concluded. "It is unjust."

Long minutes passed. Jeannie, Tony Jr., and Sham-Ir stared at each other in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, the clock on the wall struck midnight.

The clock chimed one time. Tony Jr. embraced Jeannie. "I love you," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

The clock chimed twice. Jeannie embraced Tony Jr. "I love you too," she said. "I will visit every chance I get."

"Don't go," Tony Jr. pleaded, his voice choked with emotion.

The clock chimed on … every second counting down to what seemed like the inevitable. Jeannie and Tony Jr. embraced each other tightly.

Ten … eleven … twelve. The clock finally chimed midnight. Jeannie and Tony Jr. held each other tenderly, holding onto each other for dear life.

"Your time is up," said Sham-Ir sourly. "You should have been recalled to Baghdad by now."

A brown parchment scroll suddenly appeared in Jeannie's hand. Jeannie broke her embrace with Tony Jr. and opened the scroll.

"What does it say?" Tony Jr. asked.

"By decree of the Council of Elders, I have been instructed to remain in my master's service pending the outcome of my case," said Jeannie.

"Do you still have to go?" asked Tony Jr.

Jeannie looked up from the scroll. "Short answer … No," she said. "I do not have to return to Baghdad.

"I have been instructed to remain here … in my master's home."

"DAMN YOU, JEANNIE!" Sham-Ir ejaculated. With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How long does it usually take for them to render a judgment?" Tony Jr. asked.

"Not long," Jeannie replied. "Two … three hundred years. Give or take a century."

Tony Jr. flung his arms around Jeannie, embracing her happily. _Plenty of time for me,_ he thought.

Jeannie returned Tony Jr.'s embrace and smiled.

THE END


End file.
